


Homework Boredom

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: Strapless [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: Alex distracts me from studying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this into a series of short stories involving strapless dildos, though I don't know how long I could make it last without it getting boring. Knowing my writing, it may begin and end with this one lol What do you guys think?

I was lying face-down on my bed, with textbooks and loose sheets of paper surrounding me. I was studying for an upcoming test for one of my college classes, and I had been doing it for far too long. Luckily, my girlfriend came in to distract me. She climbed on the mattress beside me to press a kiss to my cheek.

“How was work?” I asked.

“Awful. We had to re-shoot the same scene so many times, I thought I would lose my mind. What are you studying for?”

“My Psychology class. I am so tired of Freud!”

“I might be able to help you with that.” She purred, leaning in to trail her tongue up and down the outer shell of my ear.

“As much as I would love to, Alex, I really have to study.”

“A little break will do you good.”

She was very good at persuasion, but I did need to pass this test. It was worth ten percent of my grade (not that it would make a difference if I got a C on it. My grade was already an A, so the lowest my grade would fall was a B-.) Alex tried everything to get me to roll over, from massaging my legs, my backside, to even reaching between my legs to rub me there.

It was very difficult to ignore her, especially when she straddled my hips to grind herself against my ass. She did it for a good five minutes, and listening to her labored breathing really turned me on, and pushed me over the edge of my patience. I swore under my breath as I pushed everything off the bed, then flipped myself over to look up at her.

I was surprised at what she was wearing (she must have changed without me noticing): A tight black sweatshirt that was zipped up as far as her stomach, allowing the swell of her breasts to show, along with a leather miniskirt that hugged her hips perfectly. Underneath those were black stockings, but not just any black stockings – they were a part of our most recently-purchased bedroom toy: A strapless dildo.

Looking up at her face, I could see the desire in her eyes. I unzipped the sweatshirt and slowly pushed it off her shoulders. Alex leaned down to capture my lips in a slow kiss, teasing my tongue with her own and chewing my lower lip once in a while before pulling away. As we kissed, my hands removed her skirt, and I slipped the right one down the front of her tights to stroke her sex.

She whimpered into my mouth when I found her clit, already stiff from her earlier humping. I desperately wanted to taste her, so I pulled her by the hips until she was straddling my face. Sticking my tongue out, I pressed it to the crotch of the stockings and hummed a little at the smallest hint of her wetness that had gathered there.

Her fingers raked through my hair, gripping it as she began thrusting slowly against my protruding tongue, gradually speeding up. The texture of the tights felt weird, but it was ignored as she pressed harder, allowing my appendage to slip between her labia. She didn't stop until she came nearly five minutes later, her legs trembling as she moved to lie next to me.

I rolled onto my side to wrap my arm and leg around her in order to press her closer to me as I began to pepper her neck with gentle kisses. My hand massaged her breast as I took her ear lobe carefully between my teeth to playfully nibble on it. Alex let out another whimper as she gripped the hand that was covering her tit, using it to pinch her own nipple.

She must have quickly grown tired of that because she slid my hand down her stomach until it slipped underneath her tights, and she spread her legs to give me more access. I rubbed her clit in a few circles before moving further down to insert a teasing finger inside her. Her inner walls were so slick and hot, it felt like it was wrapped in warm satin.

“God, you feel good.” I whispered in her ear as I added another finger.

“Isn't this better than studying?”

“Yes, but if I fail, I know who to blame.”

“What are you gonna do? Spank me?”

“Don't tempt me.” I pressed hard on her G-spot, making her moan loudly, and kept doing it until I made her cum with a scream.

“No one has ever made me cum that hard.” She breathed as her body still trembled from the aftershocks.

“Because I know you too well, Alex. And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Once she caught her breath, we shared a kiss before she went into the closet to retrieve the dildo. When she came back, I tried to be sexy by sucking her juices off my fingers. It seemed to have worked because she climbed on top of me and brought our lips together in another slow session of making out. 

“Why do I taste so good in your mouth?” She asked.

“Because you taste good anyway. Should I undress now?”

“No. I want to do it.” Taking my hands, she pulled me into a sitting position, then grabbed the hem of my t-shirt to lift it over my head painfully slowly.

“Must you insist on moving like a turtle?” I complained.

“Shut up, or we won't do this at all.” She threatened with a wicked smile.

Once Alex tossed my shirt to the floor, she did the same for my removed bra. She then pushed me onto my back and dragged my pants down my legs. Thankfully I wasn't wearing underwear because something told me it would have taken forever for those to go as well. When I was completely naked, she pushed the top of the tights down to her thighs in order to insert the long knob at the back of the dildo.

After pulling them back up, she slipped the fake cock through the specially-designed hole at the front of the crotch. I would never get used to seeing her with such a realistic-looking penis, and it somehow turned me on. At least I didn't have to worry about it getting me pregnant. She crawled on top of me, staring at me with a hungry gaze, and I slowly licked my lips in anticipation.

My eyes flicked down to her mouth as it came closer to mine, but instead of them meeting, she nuzzled our noses together. I brought my hand up to her face, my thumb stroking her cheekbone as I kissed her again. I whimpered as her tongue entered my mouth to tangle with my own. Alex angled the dildo in order to rub it up and down my sex, and I flinched every time it brushed over my stiff clit.

“Alex...” I whined. “Please don't tease me anymore.”

“You're so sexy when you beg.”

“Please, please, please fuck me.”

“I don't get to taste you?” She asked with a pout.

“I can't say no when your face looks so adorable.”

“But you've never said no to me.”

“Exactly.”

Alex smiled shyly, her cheeks turning pink with a slight blush, and it amazed me that I still had the ability to do that. She kissed and nibbled her way down my body until her head settled between my legs. I whimpered when she parted my folds to uncover my clit and flick her tongue over it before wrapping her lips around it to suck it.

“Yes.” I breathed. “You always know how to make me feel good.”

“I know you too well too.”

She slid a finger inside me to draw out more of my wetness, and once I was ready, she knelt between my thighs and grabbed the back of my knees to push them toward my chest. I knew what she intended to do, and I felt myself gush more between my legs in anticipation. Alex teased me some more by rubbing the cock up and down my slit, spreading my arousal until she suddenly slid into me. Leaning forward, she let my calves rest on her shoulder as she began a slow pace, the two of us sharing kisses and breathless moans.

“Please fuck me hard, baby.” I whimpered. “I've been a good girl.”

“Have you?”

“I believe so. I was studying before we started this.”

Alex just giggled as she sped up her thrusting, gradually adding intensity until the headboard was knocking against the wall. I couldn't contain my moans of pleasure as my fingers dug into her back, my hips trying to keep up with her pace. After a few minutes, I began to feel a weird pressure in my womb, and I could hear a loud smacking sound, but it wasn't from her skin meeting mine.

Moments later, as the feeling got worse, a large gush of liquid drenched our lower halves, along with the sheets. Her cock was expelled from my pulsating cunt as my body shook with the intensity of my orgasm. I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember was Alex lying next to me, lovingly stroking my face.

“That was crazy.” I said.

“It was amazing! I didn't know you could do that.” She replied, glancing down at the huge wet spot on the sheet underneath us.

“Neither did I. It feels like I pissed myself.”

“It was clear.” She caught a droplet of it that was sliding down her thigh with a finger and brought it up to her mouth. “Tastes like sugar water.” Alex dove between my legs to get some more, but I had to push her away.

“I'm too sensitive, babe.” My legs gave an involuntary jerk when her tongue had touched my clit. “Did you cum again?”

“I was so close.”

“Come here, then.” She straddled my face again, and I got her off two more times until she collapsed next to me from exhaustion.

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too. I should get cleaned up and go back to studying.” My eyes raked over her body. Her skin was flushed pink and glistening with perspiration. “On second thought...” I added, reaching over to stroke the cock. “Maybe I could fuck you now.”

“You have an important test tomorrow. If you pass, that can be your reward.”

“Promise?”

“Yes. Now, get up. I have to change the sheet."


End file.
